


Family

by betty2007



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Drinking, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protectiveness, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Swearing, Teasing, because its Kiru's fault, there's Vigil/Blackbeard if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty2007/pseuds/betty2007
Summary: Bandit loves his family soo frikkin much!Fic trade for kiki_92 ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/gifts).



> I enjoyed writing this way too much xD so here it is, my fic trade for kiki :) I hope you will like it  
> and THANK YOU again for Hetsez for betaing :3

They were sitting in the helicopter on the way back home from a very tiring mission. Dominic rolled his left shoulder painfully. He hit it hard during the fight and the pain was unbearable. He looked around tiredly and he couldn't help but smile weakly because his teammates looked bad, all of them. A few of them already fell asleep in these uncomfortable seats, another few held their heads in their palms... Probably asleep. They were covered in dirt and sweat, dark bags under their eyes, and the females' hair looked like they had just finished a good, wild sex marathon. Bandit snorted at the mere thought, which earned a look from Jäger who sat next to him. He was the only one except himself who still was able to stay awake. Jäger looked questioningly at him and Bandit just shook his head, signaling him that it wasn't worth the effort to talk about it. Dom winced as he tried to wiggle himself to a more comfortable position. He tried to sleep but the throbbing feeling didn't let him and just clenched his shoulder tightly.  
Jäger turned towards him fully and tapped his arms gently.

"Take it off and let me check it."

Bandit just stared at him for a few sec, then shrugged. Well, why not, he was bored to death anyway.  
He took off his armor slowly, and sat before the other German only in his shirt from waist up.

"All of it."  
Jäger waited patiently for him to do it. Bandit looked at his own shoulder when he finally peeled off his shirt.

" Woa, looks like a rainbow already."

Both of them snorted at the stupid joke, because the flesh on Dom's shoulder already took a nice purple, blue, reddish, greenish colour and the swell is very noticeable.  
Bandit jumped as Jäger put his cold as shit palm on his overheated shoulder, and it felt fucking amazing. Bandit groaned quietly out of joy which earned a laugh from the other.

"You will have to put ice on it as soon as possible."  
Jäger began to knead the flesh around the injure slowly, and a chill ran through Bandit. He looked at his arms to see how the hairs stood all the way down.

"Yeah but first I just want to hit the bed, I don't fucking care about anything else right now."

"No, I will not let you. This needs icing and stop being stubborn. If you want to get over it as soon as possible then do as I say, I'm sure you can survive 10 more minutes before you collapse."

"Yes mom." Snorted Bandit.

Jäger didn't say anything, just continued to massage the prankster. His long, strong fingers felt amazing on Bandits' skin.

It was good to see that Marius didn't change the way he acted towards Dom. Lot of his colleagues changed a little but that didn't bother Bandit, just amused him. It happened a week ago, when a colleague caught him and Blitz having their fun in one of the bathrooms. And of course the news spread around the base like a forrest fire in a hot, dry summer. But to their luck the base was full of grown up ass men and women and no one was bothered by the news. Most of them just shot gay jokes around them in a friendly manner. Blitz was embarrassed as hell but everyone tried to calm him down. Their relationship wasn't serious anyway, they just sought some kind of outlet for their sexual frustrations. They all know it's not healthy to have a relationship inside the base's walls. There's always the chance, the risk to lose someone during a mission. So, most of them seek release when they got some free time, and visit pubs at the nearest cities.

Bandit groaned again when Jäger moved his strong fingers towards the back of his neck.  
"Jesus, I'm gonna sport a hard on if you continue like this."

Jäger just laughed, he didn't sound embarrassed by Bandits' words.  
They mostly stayed quiet on the way back, enjoyed the calmness around them. It was almost lunchtime when the team arrived, they've gotten checked out, tended to their injuries and talked to Six about the mission.  
The group who just arrived were quiet in the canteen, while the ones who stayed asked them about the mission continuously. It was amusing to watch for Bandit, and as he thought, almost everyone hit the bed after that. He felt like he was in heaven when his body stretched along the bed, after all those nights, sleeping on a small uncomfortable bed. He woke up hours later as someone knocked gently on his door.  
Bandit only grunted to acknowledge the intruder's presence.

Jäger and Blitz opened his door and a noticeable smirk played on their features. Bandit blinked at them questionably, then had to close his eyes because the lights from outside were blinding.

"Six said we will get the next two days off. So, we asked around the base who would be up to hit a bar or two tonight."

"Ohh.."

"Some of them said they are too tired for that, but.."

"But..?" Bandit finally looked up to his teammates and the way Jäger looked at him... He knew immediately they are up to no good.

"A few operators would like to release some steam too.. Sooo... The S.A.S. the Spetsnaz and us Germans and a few other teammates would like to go out..." 

Bandit's smirk grew wider; the best ones. He would be stupid if he missed this opportunity.  
"When?.."

"You have half an hour to make yourself look like less of a zombie because everyone will head to have dinner soon. Otherwise the amount of alcohol we plan to consume is going to shorten our fun." Said Blitz matter of factly and switched on the lights inside. Bandit felt like his eyes were going to burn and cursed his teammate.  
"Stop being a grumpy old man and move your ass. Be ready at 7, and meet with us at the main door." Grumbled Blitz and both of them laughed as they left. 

When Bandit finally stepped into the chilling night the mentioned operators already waited outside. They were loud, like a bunch of school students whom were about to go for a trip. Everyone was excited to leave the suffocating walls of the base.  
A lot of them cheered as Blackbeard finally appeared with a smaller type of bus while he laid his big ass hand on the honk.  
Everyone laughed and Bandit already felt this night was going to be a good one.

As he sat and waited for them to arrive to their first location he looked around, he checked out which teammates decided to join. Indeed there was the full S.A.S. Team with the grumpy Thatcher on front. Bandit was sure that the reason for his grumpiness was because of the amount of responsibility he has got for the night. He had to act like a shepherd who will have to lead the drunk sheep back to home. The group of Russians sat behind them with the loud Tachanka and Kapkan who wasn't able to stop laughing since they left the base. There was Blackbeard who was the diver atm with his weird boyfriend Vigil behind him. He Just sat quietly and looked out of the window. Craig's Navy teammate Valkyrie was the next, who talked with Caveira, the scary witch who looked less freaky without her headpaint. And of course the Germans.

"Where are we heading?" Asked Bandit as he turned to BB.

"The Lord wants to visit that pretty brunette woman in that filthy bar where we were a month ago.." He told Bandit cheerfully, who winced at the thought.

"Oh."

" Don't worry Dom, what is the chance for us to meet with those people again?" Snorted BB.

"If they are regular visitors, then there's a big chance.."

"Well it's a possibility.. But now half of the base is going to be with you.. Even Thatcher who wanted to bite your head off last time!" Laughed BB loudly.

"Awesome..." Grunted the prankster and slid down in his seat even more.

They arrived half an hour later and almost everyone ran into the dirty building which was already crowded.  
Bandit wasn't able to decide which were louder, the people in it or the music. But everyone seemed to be happy so they began to order their drinks.

Hours fly by and luckily the bar cleared out pretty much, it was already 1 in the morning and still everyone was sober, mostly. Tipsy more like, but still everyone ordered the next round.

Bandit sat at the counter, Jäger was on his right and Blitz was next to him. IQ danced with the other girls at the back of the bar. The Russians were not far from the counter, and they were the loudest. Chanka was deep in story telling as his woman sat in his lap, she seemed to enjoy the attention. The others listened as well. The S.A.S. team were at the other side of the bar, talked more quietly. To his surprise Blackbeard sat at a darker side of the room. It seemed he wanted a quieter place where he was able to eat his boyfriend alive.  
So, aside from the operators the bar had around 20 visitors still. Most of them sat around the tables, but none of them interested the prankster. He was busy staring at a guy who sat to his left. They were flirting like for two hours now. The guy wasn't overly handsome but his eyes were bright as fuck. It looked like they were white in the dim light. Bandit was mesmerized by them. The guy was interested too, so the prankster thought a quickie wouldn't be a bad idea.  
Bandit caressed the other's thigh slowly and was about to ask the guy when a heavy palm landed on his shoulder.

"Can't you just move your disgusting habit somewhere else? I already told you last time that we want to enjoy our stay here, and not watch fucking faggots."

Bandit sighed immediately as he recognized the gorilla's voice. And gave a sorry look for the guy next to him, then turned towards the assholes. Lifted one of his eyebrows and smirked at the biggest gorilla, who was probably the leader.  
"If it bothers you so much, why do you even watch monkey face, there is a pretty big fucking room to look elsewhere." Bandit switched to his annoyed look and waited.

The big man shot his arm out to grab the German, but another hand grabbed his fingers and twisted them in a very unnatural position. Bandit jumped in his seat out of surprise as the man screamed and kneeled before him in pain. Bandit's head jerked back and looked at Jäger in awe, who held the guy's fingers in his own.

"Did you say something?" Said Jäger to the gorilla who was at least a head taller than Marius, then twisted the guy's finger even more.  
Another gorilla moved towards them, but not fast enough because Marius smashed his own beer bottle on the man's head. The poor guy landed on the ground loudly and groaned in pain. Bandit just stared, he was still in shock of what the fuck just happened. Switched his eyes between his hero and the gorillas continuously.

Loud screeching was heard as like ten or more men stood up angrily, probably they knew the guys on the ground. But as they stood up, all of the operators stood up as well. The staring contest began and Bandit wasn't able to do anything else than just stare at the scene before him. He had a shit eating grin on his face while everyone else shot lightning with their eyes at each other.

After a few seconds, one of the guys on the ground stood up screaming and tried to grab Jäger. But he didn't have a chance as Lord Chanka grabbed him from behind and hauled the man on their own table with a loud thud. It was terrifying to look as the Russians stood around the poor guy.

"Fucking faggots!!" Screamed someone and the chaos began.  
Bandit jumped on his seat again as he was too occupied with the russians to notice the charging bad guy in front of him who tried to hit him. But to his surprise the hit never came, because Thatcher grabbed the guy and turned him around to hit him in the face.

"No one raises a hand on my family, you fucktard!" Boomed Thatcher's voice. Bandit was sure the hit was strong, because the guy landed unconsciously on the ground.

The prankster still just stared. Looked around as everyone fought with someone. His cheeks hurt because he wasn't able to stop smiling. It's already obvious who would win so Bandit wasn't guilty and afraid, not even a little. It was amusing to see as a bunch of losers tried to fight against highly trained soldiers.  
A guy landed before Bandit not much later, who tried to get up immediately. He was their leader, the one who caused Bandit so much trouble last time. As the guy saw that Bandit was still sitting on the bar stool untouched like a fucking king, he raged.

"You fucking faggot you will regret this!"

Bandit was about to jump down the stool to fight when Caveira jumped on the poor bastard from behind with crazy look on her face. She locked her strong arms around the leader gorilla's neck and squeezed them hard.  
The guy's eye bulged out and tried to make her release him but it didn't work. Bandit didn't know which one of them have more surprised face, the man or himself. Not long after the guy fell unconsciously on the floor Bandit realised, that once, when Caveira was a newbie at the base, he was interested in her. Luckily it was only a thought back then, the woman was scary as shit.

The fight ended way too soon, it took only a few min for the operators to beat the shit out of them. Some of them seemed to have enough brain cells to leave the place in time. The rest weren't that lucky and they scattered around the floor unconsciously or barely consciously.  
Bandit looked around, smiled to himself and felt the strange happiness in his chest. He felt like he was on high, with the amount of alcohol in his body which buzzed excitedly and the joy he felt at the moment. The feeling of knowing he can rely on his teammates, even if they get punished because of it later.  
Jäger smiled at him adorningly and a few teammates laughed joyfully.

"Well this was unexpected...I don't know what to say... Thank you?" Smiled Bandit awkwardly, he wasn't the man of words.

"You don't have to say anything, that's what family is for!" Laughed Tachanka and patted Bandits' shoulder so hard, his body shook under its force.

"Enough of this sappiness. Let's clean up and continue what we're here for!" Stated Thatcher, and the others cheered.

The woman who served the drinks didn't look bothered, maybe she was used to it. Luckily the operators tried to make less damage in the bar.  
In the end they threw out the gorillas at the backdoor of the bar, and continued their drinking session.  
As Bandit sat down at the counter, he noticed that the guy he planned to bang was nowhere to be seen. 

"Sorry, I ruined your quickie." Said Jäger quietly, who tried to look guilty but failed miserably.

"Don't sweat it, you were my hero." He winked at Jäger. " Look how happy they are.." Pointed at his teammates. " They needed that anyway, a good beating." Bandit turned back and smirked at Jäger, but his eyes noticed how Jäger fidgeted with his hands, then just realized how bruised they are. " Does it hurt?" Asked the other as he gently grabbed one of Jäger's hands and looked at it more closely.

"Ah, no it's fine. It was worth the pain." Smirked at the prankster and took a big gulp of his newly gotten beer.

" Well, thank you for helping me out there. I didn't want to get into another affair like the previous one."

"You're welcome, as they already said, that's what family is for."

"Yup.. Cheers!" 

The group stayed till 3am in the morning and luckily only half of them were fully drunk. Vigil was the only one who took the responsibility to drive the bus home safely, since he was the only one who didn't consume alcohol through the night.  
In the end everyone stumbled into the base and went to sleep, some of them didn't even have the energy to make it to their own room, so instead they collapsed at the main living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bandit woke up around 11:00 o'clock. To his surprise he didn't feel as bad as he should have. He drank a lot, but aside from a little headache and tiredness he felt okay. He wrinkled his nose, as the smell of his own body reached his senses. He reeked of tobacco, sweat and all mixed with alcohol. Like a total tramp.  
He collected himself and took a quick shower. Half an hour later he prepared two sandwiches on a tray and dragged himself towards the living room.

Just as he thought the room was full of dying operators. Bandit almost laughed out loud as he looked around, the evidence of where they had been last night was clear. Almost everyone was here who visited the bar last night.  
The ones who were still awake greeted the German then continued to watch the movie in silence. It seemed no one was in a chatty mood, and Bandit couldn't blame them.

The operators rearranged the room and now there were 3 rows of different furniture in front of the television. Almost all of them were occupied, but to Bandit's luck there was an empty, big ass armchair at the back. Sprawled over it immediately and began to munch over his food. He had no idea what the others were watching and didn't even care, just enjoyed his sandwiches and the homey feeling.

Not much later Bandit heard a shuffling sound from the door and looked over to see who it was. It was Jäger, who was still partly wet from probably the shower; but his face and hair still looked like he just woke up. Big bags under his beautiful eyes, with an unfocused look in them, and all of it mixed with a dopey smile. He looked adorable.

"You look bad." Snorted Bandit as Jäger walked behind him and rested his elbows on the back of the armchair.

"Good morning to you too.." Yawned Jäger lazily.

Both of them watched the movie in silence. Bandit even thought that maybe Jäger fell asleep behind him, so he turned to check on his teammate. Jäger looked tired but he was still standing.  
"Why don't you sit down? This shit have plenty of place." Bandit asked him with his mouth full of food and patted the armrest of the chair. Jäger grunted and shook his head, smacked the remains of sandwich out of Bandits' hand and began to chew on it himself.

"You are welcome.." Grumbled the prankster as he put his tray away.

"Thank you, you grumpy old man, it was delicious!" Teased Jäger, and quickly finished the small piece of sandwich.  
Bandit groaned out of surprise as he felt those deft fingers moved on his shoulder to knead the stiff muscles. "How is your shoulder?" Jäger asked him quietly and looked under the neck of the t-shirt. "Nice colorful I can see that, but at least the swell went down."

"Yup, and don't dare to stop..."

"Oh yeah? What do you plan to do about it otherwise?"

"Lock you in a cage, and force you to do this for your entire life.."

"Hm, sounds kinky. But I'm sure you would get bored of me way too soon."

"I don't think so, but if that's the case then we would spice it up with something every time."

"Really, like what?"

If he would just knew. He would love to fuck him in any position. Stuff that smart mouth of his with his dick, or gag him with something while he has his fun on his other body parts. Bandit sighed at the thought, he was able to feel the blood thudding in his ears which took a wrong direction to the south.

"I always liked role-playing." Stated Jäger out of nowhere.

Bandit pulled back from his thoughts and blinked a few times, did he miss something, or Jäger implied to...  
Jäger continued to massage him without a word, and slowly moved to the back of his neck which earned a moan from the prankster.

"Sore spot?"

"Yeah, a little headache"  
Bandit was fucked, he felt as his member began to harden, tried to will it down but it's already a lost cause. So instead he enjoyed the attention. If they would be alone, Bandit was sure Jäger would be in his lap already.  
"Oh, there. Uhg."

Marius moved his strong fingers to his teammates' temple and tried to ease the pain. Dom wasn't able to concentrate on anything else, just the way his fingers moved. The circling movement which was strong at first then turned into a teasingly slow, deep motion which reminded him of a certain thing...  
Bandit jerked back from his thoughts again and squeezed his eyes shut as he imagined a scene against his will. It seemed Jäger took pity on him and moved back to his shoulders. But the teasing was still there just more bearable. Bandit was restless and already breathed much more deeply.

Minutes later Jäger's hands slowed down, and now it was more like caressing than massaging. Bandit didn't mind it, at least he calmed down a little. The feeling though was awesome, as Jäger idly caressed his shoulders and neck, then moved to play with his hair. They watched the movie in silence until Jäger had enough and moved around the chair to sit on its armrest. He threw his long legs over Bandits' lap and rested them on the other armrest. He leaned toward the back of the chair and rested one of his elbow on it.

Bandit didn't dare to move, just waited for the other to move into a more comfortable position. When he finished, Bandit just stared at the television. The way Jager positioned over him was a little bit too much? But of course Bandit wouldn’t complain, he was bi anyway so the position felt overwhelmingly good for him. At least he wasn't sitting directly on his half hard dick. They continued to watch the movie without a word for the next 30 min and Bandit almost got it down fully. But soon Jäger began to squirm, probably the armrest wasn't the most comfortable place to sit. Bandit felt guilty and asked him if he would be up to for a switch but the other German just shook his head. 

"Hey Glaz, is there any blanket left? This room is frikkin cold!" Asked Marius not much later.

"Yup! Grab it!"  
A pile of blanket flew towards Jäger from the front row and he caught it easily.

"Thank you!" Smiled Jäger at them and moved to sit back down.  
To Bandits' surprise the other sat directly on his dick, and he just gaped at Jäger.

"Am I crushing you?" Asked Jäger quietly and turned his face towards the prankster.

Bandits' mouth felt dry and he tried to squeeze a proper answer out of himself. "Nah, it's okay."  
Bandit grunted as the other moved around in his lap and arranged the blanket over them. When he finally fucking finished he laid back on Bandits' chest.

"Is it okay like this? Can you see the TV?" Jäger asked him, like someone who wasn't sitting on a dick.

"Yup, all dandy." Grunted the prankster.

Bandit had to try very hard not to grind against the other's ass, but Jäger's thin pajama pants didn't help much. His own trousers weren't thick either so if he will sport an erection then Jäger will definitely feel it. But what the hell, Jäger knew very well that he was bi, yet he still sat on him like this, which can only mean that he was teasing him on purpose.

Bandit had to take a deep breath and needed to decide where he should put his palms. It was tempting to put them on Jäger's hip and hold it in place while he grinds against it. But with everyone around them that would be a bad idea. At least they sat at the back, and no one was directly next to them. 

" Dead kittens, dead, sad looking puppies... Chanka in thong." Bandit thought to himself and squeezed his eyes shut.

Jäger moved from time to time, wiggled his small, roundish ass. Tried to make it as innocent as possible, but he didn't stop until Bandits' dick lined up perfectly between the buttocks.

"What are you doing? " Snapped Bandit and finally squeezed both his palms on the other's hips to make him stop.

"Enjoying myself, why?" Asked Jäger innocently.

"Half of the base is here, if you are so desperate then we should continue this in my room."

"Stop being a pussy and look around, no one was looking in our direction."  
Bandit did that, and Jäger was right, everyone watched the movie in the room. Some of them were still sleeping.

"Look, how sweet.." Nodded Jäger to their left, and Bandit followed where he was looking and smiled as well.  
There was Blackbeard lying on the couch with Vigil on top of him, whose face rested on BBS's beard like a frikkin pillow. Both of them deeply asleep. They were a strange pairing but they fitted to each other perfectly.  
Bandit jerked away from his thoughts as Jäger kissed his forehead gently and looked at him.

"Is this okay?" Whispered Marius while he slowly moved his hips back and forth over Bandit's half hard dick.

"Yes." Moaned Bandit quietly.

Jäger leaned in and gave a peck on the pranksters' lips, then an another and again. Peppered him with small, teasing kisses, while he looked at him. Their position was far from comfortable but it still worked pretty well.  
Jäger's hip began it's circling motion and Bandit whimpered against his will. Squeezed the hip in his palms and wasn't able to help but grind against it himself.

"If you make me come like this, I'm going to kill you." Moaned Bandit quietly.

"What? You want me to stop?" Smirked the bastard at Dom.

"No!"

"Hm, just as I thought."

Jäger stood up abruptly and rearranged the blanket over them again, then hold it against his body with one hand, while he reached behind himself with the other and pulled down his pants over his ass.  
Bandit stared at the small but round buttocks and groaned. He wants to squeeze them in his palms and eat that sexy ass out. But he noticed that Jäger was waiting and he looked up to see what's wrong. Jäger looked at him but not into his eyes, he looked straight at his dick, which tented his pants invitingly. Bandit immediately got the memo and pulled down his own pants with shaky hands.  
Jäger sat on it immediately and wiggled his ass to test the waters. Bandit's almost fully hard dick fit perfectly.

"You are crazy, why can't we go upstairs instead?" Bandit moaned at Jäger's back and slowly pushed against the ass on his dick.

"That would be way too simple. Don't even try to tell me you don't like this?" Moaned Marius.

"That's the problem. I want the time to stop, and fuck you like a mad man while everyone else is here"

Jäger just chuckled at the desperate sound of Bandits' voice."Can I tell you something? I already fingered myself in the shower while thinking of you fucking me on the bar's counter."

"What?!"

"Yep, and the gorillas were forced to watch."

"Uhg, kinky."

Silence...

"I just imagined the look of terror on their faces..." Snorted Jäger.

They both laughed out loud at the idea, which earned a look from Valkyrie who sat before them. Jäger smiled at her awkwardly while he tried not to jump as Bandit began to knead the inside of his thighs. So instead Jäger placed his feet on the armchair to create a small tent, like this it will be less obvious what they are doing under the blanket. Bandit thought the same and slid one of his palm towards Jäger's dick and took the hard member in hand. Jäger's breath hitched at the contact.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who enjoys this." Bandit moaned against the other's back and began to caress it with his lips. He slid higher to kiss and bite the beautiful neck, and his mouth watered immediately as he smelled the arousing scent of the shower gel Jäger used. " We should really move somewhere else, I don't want to make a mess while everyone is here... They will kill me if they notice I do my kinky shits in front of their nose!"

"Then fuck me, come inside me. Use my come to lube yourself. C'mon don't be a pussy. Where's my smartass prankster?" Jäger growled and pushed his hips towards the tight palm and slid back alongside the pranksters' dick.

"You are going to be the death of me, literally." Stated Bandit and moved to massage the head of the hard member with one of his hands. Jäger's body twitched and spread his legs even farther for more access. Bandit's other hand still teased the soft flesh of Jäger's thigh, but soon he pushed deeper. Jäger sighed loudly as a finger brushed over his entrance and began to grind against it immediately. It was hard for Bandit to concentrate on his task when Jäger impatiently wiggled himself on the prankster's rock hard dick.

"You are going to pay for this..." Growled Bandit and began to move his hand faster.

"Can't wait, hurry up!" Whined Jäger and thrusted desperately in the other's palm, while he tried to stay as quiet as possible.

Bandit felt as Jäger's body began to shake as he approached his orgasm.  
"Ah, yes Fly Boy give it to me..."

Jäger came in his palm, his muscles were strained and twitched on top of the prankster. Bandit hugged the other from behind, waited for Jäger to come down from his high. Both of them sat still, and panted loudly for a while.

"You gave me a lot of cum, especially if you already came once not long ago..." Snickered Bandit against Jäger's back.

"Shut up, or else I'll leave you like this."

Jäger weakly rose up and gave a little space for Bandit to coat his dick with come, then moved the rock hard member in position. Jäger slid on it without waiting which earned a pained whine from him. Bandit groaned in pleasure and began to grind slowly against the tight hole.  
They both jumped as Bandit's phone started to vibrate in his trousers. Bandit cursed and tried to switch it off but stopped as he saw that there were messages from Kapkan. Kapkan was here with them so Bandit didn't understand what he wanted, until he read the message.

Kapkan: [Looked painful, so I guess he's tight as hell.]  
Kapkan: [ Uhg. I would love to stuff him from the other end, or maybe snuggle up next to you? ;3]  
Kapkan: [Care to share? >:}]

Jäger noticed his partner's stillness and looked over to see who was the one who interrupted them. His breath hitched as he read the messages and wasn't able to hold back the flush which spread fast around his upper body from embarrassment.  
Both of them looked towards where Kapkan sat before, and indeed he still sat there. The difference was right now that he's not looking at the TV, instead he was looking at them with a shit eating grin on his face and a thumbs up.

"Oh my God.. He will not live it down.." Sighed Bandit and tried to stay still.

"Then why don't we give him a show? Because I will not stop for his sake!" Grumbled Jäger but Bandit heard the amusement in his voice. He thought it over then and wrote a quick reply to Kapkan.

Bandit: [ You wouldn't believe how tight he is]  
He muted his phone and put it away. He wanted to finish this quickly, before someone else noticed them too, but Kapkan ruined his mood a little. Luckily Jäger seems to know how to help him out. He rose himself a little to give Bandit more space to move.

"What's up, did Kapkan shit on your mood?" Snickered Jäger who began to move on top of the prankster.

"He scared the shit out of me. I thought he's not the only one who noticed us."

Jäger just smiled at the thought of Bandit worrying over this.  
Jäger kept looking around to avoid getting caught again, and tried to keep a neutral face while he moaned quietly. But his eyes always stopped at Kapkan. The Russian's smile was long gone and looked at them intently. Jäger felt as his dick gave an interested jump at the horny look in Kapkan's eyes.

Bandit didn't notice anything, he was busy gliding his hard member in and out of his teammate. Using come for lubing wasn't the best solution, but right now the tight friction was heavenly. He felt the death grip around his pulsing member and the continuous harsh pulling on his skin was glorious. He was at the edge of pain and pleasure and he enjoyed it a lot.

Jäger still eyed the Russian when he heard as Bandits' voice became more deeper and his pants more louder. The prankster's palm roughly pulled the skin on his hips as he guided Jäger on top of him. If someone decided to turn in their direction then they will know immediately what they're doing under the blanket, and this aroused Jäger even more right now. He's too far away to care at the moment, so he just focused on Kapkan, who decided to join the fun and pushed his own blanket away to reveal his own hard dick. It stood proudly and the Russian began to move his palm in match with theirs.

"Oh God." Jäger gasped and writhed on top of Bandit. "I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind to join us."

Bandit forced his eyes open and when he understood what Jäger said, he turned towards Maxim and groaned himself. The Russian just sat there, with one of his legs thrown over the armrest. His legs wide open, this way he gave a nice, clear view for the couple to see as he played with himself.

"Would you want that? To let him fuck my mouth while you fuck me from behind? Or would you prefer it more, if he forced himself inside me next to you?" Whispered Jäger and closed his eyes as he pictured the scene. As both men fuck him at the same time, use him roughly.

Bandit groaned and bit down hard on Jäger's shoulder to muffle his own moan. He shook as he spilled his come inside his partner. Jäger sighed as he felt Bandit filling him and collapsed on top of him. Bandit immediately put both of his arms around Jäger, who let him squeeze the shit out of him. Neither of them said a word for the next two minutes , just took deep breaths until they calmed down completely.

"Can we go now?" Groaned Bandit weakly.

Jäger just nodded in agreement and dared to look at where the Russian sat, but the armchair was empty and the man was nowhere to be seen. Jäger let out a breath of relief but at the same time he felt disappointed.  
Bandit lifted his right hand in front of Jäger with his phone in it. Jäger noticed the message and leaned closer to read it.

Kapkan: [ Let me know when you guys need a helping hand ;) oh my bad , I mean an extra dick~]


End file.
